Dear Diary:
by R5StoleMyHeart
Summary: Jasmine has been the neighbor of Rocky, Rydel, Riker, Ryland and Ross for the past 5 years. She explains the good/bad days she had with her neighbors, but what if one of them read her really secret Diary by accident? Could this change those happy 5 years?
1. Chapter 1

JASMINE'S DIARY:

5/11/12

Dear Diary:

I had an awesome time at my neighbor's house today, like always. The Lynches are such a united/loving/care-free family. Stormie and Mark are the parents of 5 wonderful people. Riker is the oldest one, but he's also dorky/REALLY ADORABLE/good hearted. Rocky is really funny. GOSH I LOVE HIS HAIR! Anyway he's really cool/Sexy (everyone in that family is ;) and cute. Ryland is funny/cool. Over the past 5 years I've been friends with them, and I still want to know a little bit more about him, he's very mysterious., Oh, and he's the youngest one. Rydel is the sweetest/cool/cute/adorable/creative person I know. She's the best! And finally but not least; Ross. I can tell you that he's the most flirty boy I've ever known. He steals the heart of every girl that passes by him. I'm still very shocked that he still doesn't have a girlfriend, I mean look at him! He can dress up like a woman and still look hot. Lol he would look so funny with high heels, a really tight red dress and make-up on. Also he's very confident, funny, really caring, competitive, and FUN! He's like a little kid looking physically like a 16 year old. To me, he's like the brother I never had. I only have one sister, and she's in New York visiting a friend of hers. Her name is April. She's THE BEST! I love her so much! Anyway, Ross always makes my day when I'm sad, we have sleep overs, watch movies (specially Titanic and Romeo and Juliet 1968's version) well, he's always there for me and his family. Did I mention that Riker is on Glee? Yes, he's one of the Warblers; Jeff. I'm so proud of him, I mean he's on a very popular Tv show, that's so cool. And did I mention that Ross is the star of Disney Channel's Austin & Ally as Austin? I'm very proud of him, because nobody gets the luck to be the star of a Disney Tv show. When he told me the great news, I was so happy I jumped on him and gave him a really tight hug while tears where streaming down my face because of the happiness. I remembered that we were partying til 2:30am, after that, things got really weird. We were walking like zombies around the house, laughing at everything we were saying, well you could say we were drunk…or high. There was this last thing I remember that we did. Ross and I were in his backyard for some stupid reason and he pushed me into the pool and when I got out, he tried to run away, but I got him and tried to push him into the pool, but I failed because he was really strong. I said:

- I give up! You're too strong for me, I guess I'm the looser of this game.

But Ross pulled me by the arm and said:

-No, we are both the losers of this game.

Next thing I knew, we were jumping at the same time into the pool. I said to him:

-If we're both the losers of this game, then who's the winner? And he said:

-Nobody! That's why the game is fair, because nobody gets the victory. WE ARE THE LOSERS OF THIS GAME! YEAH!

We both laughed and splashed each other with the water. After 1 hour of water-fun I started sneezing, that means that is time for me to get out of the pool if I don't want to catch a cold. We both got out of the pool and I was starting walking toward home when he said:

-We're you going? I replied:

-Umm, home? To get a hot shower, put on warm PJ's and sleep? He replied:

No! You're going to take a hot shower, put on warm PJ's and sleep here! It is law.

I laughed and went to my house for a second to get underwear and my iPhone. I entered to his house and went directly to the bathroom. When I got out of the shower, put my underwear on, and went to his bedroom, I remembered that I didn't bring with me my PJ's. I said to him:

-Ross, I forgot to bring with me my PJ's. He replied:

-Can't you just sleep how you are right now? You know, with only your underwear? I replied:

-I will if you sleep with your underwear too. He replied:

-Ok. I replied:

-Now go get a shower wet mess. He replied:

-You know, that sounded so wrong in so many ways. I replied:

- Hey! Stop being so dirty minded and go take a shower. He replied:

-Yeah, yeah… Whatever.

While he was taking a shower, I laid on his bed and started playing cut the rope. When he got out, he was in his underwear. He smacked my bum and jumped on his bed. I said:

-What was that for? He laughed and said:

-For having a sexy/big bum. I replied:

-Well, ok!

I started to get frustrated with the game, because I couldn't pass level 12.

-Ugh, Ross help me!

I handed my phone to Ross and in less than 5 seconds, he passed the level.

After that I thought I was going to pass out. I was really tired. It was 4:15am and we were still awake. I turned off my phone and as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep on top of Ross. When I woke up, I found a smiling Ross under me. I jumped out of him and had this scared look on my face and I realized I was in my underwear and him in his underwear looked so wrong. His smile dropped and asked me:

-What's wrong Jasmine?

-What's wrong? Don't you realize that we are both in our underwear, and woke up on top of each other? I said angrily and scared.

-Oh, you think, Oh My God you think that, no, no, no, we didn't have sex! Don't you remember what happened last night? He said.

-I started thinking and I started to remember what happened. I started smiling and then laughed.

-See! He said smiling.

-Yeah, sorry for reacting like that. I mean, you are like…no, you are my brother! You are my best friend, we possibly couldn't be more than that right?

-Yeah, right. He said.

We hugged and continued with our fun day.

Man that was such a crazy day/night, well it was the best day ever!


	2. Chapter 2

5/15/12

Dear Diary:

Today I got a text from Rocky saying:

_-Hey Jass, b here t 2:30 bcuz we hav somthing importnt 2 tell u!  
_I replied with a:

_-Kk Rock xx _

When I got to their house, Riker opened the door. I hugged him and he said to me to go directly to the living room. I was scared and exited at the same time. When I got there, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Ross and a brunette girl where sitting on a sofa. Riker was behind me and I said:

-Um, who is she? Ross replied:

-Jasmine, this is Stephannie. She's my girlfriend. We've dating for 1 week and a half.

I smiled and said:

-FINALLY! You have a girlfriend! About time Ross!

Everyone laughed. I shake hands with Stephannie and began talking with her. She was awesome, but a little mean. Maybe she isn't the perfect girl for Ross, but whatever, finally he has a girlfriend. I'm so happy for him! Well since Ross is busy with Stephannie, I began playing twister with Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland. We were laughing so hard that Riker fell down and lost. Then Rydel fell down and only me and Rocky we're still not going down. The next thing I know, I felt like I was going to fall, and I did. Rocky won and started to do his victory dance. Everyone laughed. Then I caught Ross and Stephannie kissing, I smiled but quietly walked away so they couldn't see me sneaking on them.

Rocky and I started to watch movies and when the sky was getting dark, Stephannie said goodbye. Ross walked toward me and said:

-So, what do you think about us?

-First of all, a massive congratulations to you and Stephannie, you two make a great couple. How did you met her? I said

-At Starbucks. He said.

-Your love is sweet as the coffee Starbucks sells.

We laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

6/6/2012

Dear Diary:

Well a month has passed and Ross is still dating that slut Stephannie. I no longer like her anymore. Today was the worst day ever! I'm crying while writing this down, you want to know why?

Well the past 2 weeks I've been asking to Ross if he wants to hang out or something, but he refuses. When I go to his house, he doesn't even say hi to me, I don't know why. What did I do for him to be like that with me? I talked with Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel about it. They try to talk to him to see what's going on, but he doesn't tell. I even throw rocks at the window of his bedroom at night, but he doesn't seem to be there, or he knows is me and doesn't want to see me.

Well today I've entered in a really big depression. I don't want to eat, or dance, sing or even go to the Lynches house. I just want to lay in my bed, listen to sad music and do nothing. Today Rocky, Riker, Ryland and Rydel came by to see if I was okay. They were terrified when they saw me. I told them that the happiness in my life was gone. They tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work. They told me what's the reason I am like this, I told them two names; Stephannie and Ross. Ross doesn't talk to or hang with me anymore. I didn't really do nothing to Ross, or to Stephannie. Then they left because they really were going to push Ross to tell me, or them what's going on.

Later today, while taking a shower I found a razor and since my heart is full of pain, I thought cutting would let some of that pain free. God! I was right. The pain felt so good, I cut even more, till I realized that I needed to save some space in my arm to cut tomorrow.

Today was a rainy day and I felt like I needed to wear black because that color makes me go deep in my thoughts and makes me feel good.

I went outside, and sat in the middle of the street with my little razor in hand. It started to rain and it just felt free, refreshing and good. I could hear Rocky, Riker and Rydel screaming at Ross and Ross yelling back at them. Then I heard a really big BOOM! And I heard Rocky yelling at Ross:

-YOU DESERVE THE RAIN, YOU DESERVE TO BE HURT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, DON'T EVEN TRY COMING BACK TIL YOU TALK AGAIN TO JASMINE! AND GO DUMP THAT STUPID SLUT, FUCKING DUMB ASS BITCH STEPHANNIE, SHE'S NOBODY, SHE'S A MOTHERFUCKING WHORE.

He shut the door real hard and I just began to listen to music in my old iPod while getting soaked wet by the rain. Then I felt the need to cut. I started to cut my arm really hard with the razor. There was blood everywhere, on the cement, in my black shirt, ect… I felt Ross walking toward me and saying:

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

-I'm cutting myself, letting the pain of my black heart be free. You, you did this, you won't talk, look or hang out with me anymore. All those 5 years of happiness are over. I'm entering in the world of thoughts, pain and blood. I said.

-The fuck I just did to you. Come on let's clean all that blood off you. He said.

-NO! Instead, come and be my partner of this really beautiful /painful world. Come and cut your arms too. Feel the pain and feel what I feel. And think deep of your actions. Think about the past. And make the past be the present, so you could feel the pain again. I said.

-WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE YOU? He said.

-Silly human-being. It's me! Jasmine. But don't call me by my name, call me Metal Jass.

-What? Are you ok?

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

6/7/12

Dear Diary:

So I just woke up, and I'm at hospital. Ross was there when I woke up with flowers and balloons that said: "_Get well soon!"_

_-_Ah, you're awake! Thank goodness. He said.

-What am I doing here Ross? I said.

-Well, you lost a lot of blood when you cut your left arm and were very malnourished. Because of that you passed out. He said.

-What are you doing here? I said.

-Well isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of you. He said smiling.

-Why are you taking time for me, when you should be with Stephannie. I said.

-I dumped her. He said.

-Why? Please don't tell it was because of me. I said.

-I dumped her because she cheated on me with another guy. Also, my family told me since they met her she wasn't good, but I didn't listen. Why didn't you do the same? He questioned.

-Because, she was your first girlfriend, and I wanted to see you happy.

-It didn't for you. He said.

I just fake smiled at him.

-Where's my razor?

-Oh, no! No more cutting, you almost died if it wasn't for me. That's why I'm taking care of and watching you. I'm not letting my best friend almost die again. He said.

-You didn't answer my question; where is my razor?

-I throw it into the trash. He said.

-Oh...Well thank you

-For what? He said.

-For being so caring of me. I said smiling.

-Well, I do it for the people I love. He smiled.

Right there we hugged.

Then he had to leave because he had to sleep early for a live Austin & Ally taping. I was going to go, but I'm not being release of this stupid hospital for about 3 more days. I hate it here, they make me eat food that I don't even like. I just wish all this didn't happen. To be honest, I kind of was jealous of Stephannie because she had more fun with Ross than him with me. He paid more attention to her than me. She was that obstacle that I couldn't pass, but I did it anyways. Now Ross is all mine! Wait, what did I just wrote? I can't be falling for Ross! He is my best friend/brother. Nothing more than that, besides he doesn't seem to have any love/romantic thoughts about me, or…does he? If only I could read his mind every time I see him to see what's going on in his ''world.'' Anyway later today Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel came by to see me. We talked about really secret things, so secret that I don't trust writing them in here. We laughed a lot because Rocky started to do funny faces; we had a really great time, even though we were in a hospital room. When it was time for them to go, they hugged me and said good night. Since then, I got bored and started listening music on my iPod til I got tired and fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short, but at least is something. Anyway I will be updating a new chapter every Wednesday and Friday! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

6/10/12

Dear Diary:

Well I just got released from the hospital, THANK GOD! But now I have to be watched by "Mr. Police Officer Ross" because he thinks that I still cut. I think I'm all over that… okay maybe a little, but I find it really annoying that I don't get to much privacy. Like for example, later today I had to go to the bathroom, and he was all like:

-I give 3 minutes to go. If you don't come out a second later, I'm going to open the door, you heard me?

- Whatever! I said angrily.

-Don't you whatever me! He said.

-Okay? Yes sir? I said annoyed.

-There you go love! He said smiling.

I just gave him the "are you serious?" look.

Today we laughed and talked, A LOT! We played like little kids around the house. Well, you could say we kind of throw a party to ourselves. Ross brings so much joy to my life I just want to be with him until I die. Oh no… No! I DO NOT LIKE ROSS! He's just my best friend forever/brother. That's it, nothing more than that. I have so much thoughts flying around my head, I can barely think. I think I need to spend more time with Ross so I can clear this out of my head, or I just can talk with him about this? …. No! That could totally ruin our friendship. I don't want things to get awkward between him and me.

Anyway, we had so much fun today that we stayed up all night! It was AWESOME! We played bored games and he won, all of them. Also we played Hide N' Seek and I WON! Ross really sucks at that game. We did a little of everything today. Then we started to play Truth or Dare and this is what happened:

I dare you to tell me the name of the person you like. Ross said.

I was really confused. I couldn't say his name so the first name that came to me was:

-ZAYN MALIK!

-Seriously, one of the guys from One Direction. Honey, you have no life.

-Hey! At least I'm not the one with posters of young Olivia Hussey on his wall. I said trying not to laugh.

-Excuse me? Let me tell you that Olivia Hussey is a real woman. He said angrily.

-Pft, yeah. She's real alright, really wrinkly! I said really

-You take that back! He said.

-NO! I said laughing.

He carried me and almost throw me into my bed. Then he started tickling my neck and my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing. He knows I'm really ticklish.

-Do you take it back now? He said.

-No! I said laughing.

-Alright, you asked for it Jasmine! He said.

He started to tickle me everywhere and I was laughing so hard, I actually started to cry, and he began to laugh at me.

-Okay, Okay. I surrender! I take back what I said about Olivia Hussey! Are you happy now Lynch?

-Yes, yes I am. He smiled.

-Good. No it's time for you to pick Truth or Dare! I said very mysterious.

-Umm, I choose, dare! He said.

-Okay. The dare is that I'm going to hide in here one of these ear rings I'm using right now. If you find it, you get to choose what we are going to do tomorrow. If you don't find it, then I choose what we are going to do. Okay?

-Ok. He said.

He closed his eyes and I began to think where I should hide the ear ring. Then, I thought of one place he would never look, behind the mirror. He started to search for the ear ring. He searched under my pillow, bed, night bulb, in my bed sheets and then began searching on my gigantic closet. He searched and searched. Then he accidently saw a sanitary towel and I think he blushed and got what I believe is called "a hard on"

-I'll be right back. I really need to go to the bathroom. He said nervously .

He putted his hands on his pockets, rushed to the bathroom and locked himself in there. I felt really bad for him, I mean it has to be really embarrassing for a guy to go through that. I could her him whispering:

-Come on! Go away please, now it's not the time. Ugh!

-You know Ross, I saw that. Every guy goes through it and there is nothing to be embarrassed of. Just so you know, I am your friend, and you can talk to me whenever you want. You know that you can trust me. After all, we've been living over the past 5 years knowing each other more and more, and spilling out other people's secrets to each other. But we do that because we trust each other in everything. I said to him laying outside the bathroom door.

-I know, but I just don't want you to see me in these conditions, it would only make things very awkward for me. He said.

-Ok, but please don't be embarrassed with me when it comes to things like this ok? I said.

-Ok, I promise. He said.

-Great! Oh by the way, the ear ring was behind the mirror. And forget all about who decides what we are going to do tomorrow, you can choose because I'm just out of ideas of places we could go hang out. I said.

-I was hoping the beach? I love surfing just like you know, but you have never seen me surfing. He said unlocking the door.

-Well I can't wait. I smiled.

I swear that at that moment we stared at each other for minus than 5 seconds, but I broker it up because I started to realize that I loved him more than a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

6/11/12

Dear Diary:

Well today I woke up by Ross at 6:30am! We only rested for 3 hours! But it was worth it because at that hour, there is almost nobody at the beach. Great! Only the two of us alone on the beach, this is going to be such a beautiful day! You know what, I don't like him; I LOVE HIM! But anyways, this is what happened today:

I was so tired that I only put on my swim suit with some shorts, that's it. His surfboard was already tied on top of the car. When we finally got to the beach, he untied the surfboard off the car and started walking with it. I was already on the sand. He was standing on front of the ocean for a couple minutes without moving and I got curious and asked him:

-Why are you standing here? Go and show me your surf moves, dude! I said joking.

-Shh. I'm waiting for the right wave….. And I think I just found it.

Without saying another word he rushed to the water and started to kick the it with his feet while being on top of the surfboard. Next thing I knew, he was surfing a gigantic wave. His hair looked so beautiful and incredible from my view. He looked like a god. The sky was orange and red, making my view gorgeous. When he finished surfing, he walked toward be and asked:

-What do you think?

-Wow, it was so cool, beautiful, incredible. It was indescribable. It was very brave. To be honest, I'm terrified of the sea. I don't go to the beach since I was 5 years old. I said

-Why? He questioned.

-I was at the beach in Puerto Rico, because you already know I'm from there. Anyways, I was in the water with my mom and dad and I saw something shiny really far away, and I wanted to discover what was it. Well, I went really far and my dad tried to catch me as fast as he could, and a wave took me into the depths. I couldn't swim any longer and I started to go under the water. Luckily a life guard saved me in time. I still remember that day like it was just yesterday. Since then, I've never touched the sea again.

-Wow. I'm speechless. He said.

-It's ok. But since that day I promised myself that I wouldn't touch this water. I said.

-You know, some day in your life you have to swim again in these waters. Come on, I'm taking you in. He said.

-WHAT? NO! For the love of my mother, I'm not going in there ever again! I cried.

-Jasmine, you have to face your fear if you want to live save. Come on, I'm not taking you really far. He said

-No,no,no I can't. I just… I'm afraid. I said.

-Not for long. He smirked.

Next thing I knew he carried me princess style as I punched him really hard on his chest a couple times screaming: "LET ME GO, I CAN'T GO IN THERE" He ignored me and put me down in cold water. I tried to run away but he wouldn't let me. I started to climb on his back, but he refused.

-Jasmine, let me go and start walking before I get angry. He said very serious.

-Are you mad at me? I said.

-No, not at all. I just want you to overcome your fear. He smiled.

That smile was all I need to gain confidence and to do what he said.

-This isn't as bad as I though Ross. Thank you! I said.

-For what? He said.

-For being such a great friend and helping me in everything, I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Right there we hugged. This why I love him. He is so sweet, caring, he's perfect, but I know he doesn't like me, that's pretty obvious. That breaks my heart so much. Seems like he's blinded and can't see what I feel for him. But I just like keeping things like that, I'm not going to break this beautiful friendship between us.

Later today we watched Tangled. Man that movie is funny. Ross and I were laughing all the time. But he says that he likes romantic movies better.

-Your just so romantic aren't you. I joked.

-I like romance. I like everything about love. Without love, you're nothing. Love is so important in this life because without it, people would hate each other. People need to love more and stop being so violent and aggressive. My whole life is full of love. That's why I'm so happy all the time, you not so much. You sometimes seem lonely and sad… I know what you need, you need a boyfriend! Somebody that lights up your world like no one else! Somebody that always gives you what you need: love. This Friday we're going to the beach or to the mall, so you could get a date!

-Me? No thank you. I'm happy the way I am. I'm just waiting for that right boy. I said.

-Well you're not going to get any perfect boy unless you go and find it. Jasmine, can't you see you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Any boy would fight with another one just to steal your heart. I know because I've notice that guys were "checking" you out when you were with me on the beach.

-I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like I want to be in a relationship right now. I said.

-I'm making you! I just can't stand seeing you like this all the time. You deserve all the happiness in this world. Now, go and check what you are going to wear tomorrow. And it'll better be something sexy! He laughed.

I just groaned.

Couldn't he see that he's the reason I'm alive? HE IS THE ONE I WANT! GOSH! Why can't I have the courage to tell him that I love him to his face? Why do I have to be so shy? I just want to tell him so bad but every time I try, I can't speak. Is this how we are and still going to be; just best friends? I swear that if tomorrow I don't tell him, I'm going to cut myself, again. I just can't deal with all this anger and pain.


	7. Chapter 7

6/12/12

Dear Diary:

Well today was a really good day! You want to know why? Well here it goes:

-WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! Ross yelled at me while jumping on my bed.

-What the… how'd you get in? I said trying to open my eyes.

-Uh, don't you remember? You gave me a copy of the key of your house. He said.

-Oh, yeah... I said.

That was such a bad idea.

-Anyways… GET UP! I want to see your outfit… COME ON, HURRY UP… HURRY UP!

-Ross, its 11:30am. I said.

-Yeah, I know…GET UP! He said.

-Ok, ok! … There, I'm up, happy now?

-Indeed. He said with a cheeky smile.

I just laughed, he looked so cute.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I put on the outfit I was going to wear. It was a cupcake black and white stripped dress with a big elegant belt and red elegant high heels. When I got out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped. I just smiled.

-Wow…just wow. You look so beautiful, elegant. I have no words. I mean your legs and curves… I just want to bite you! Grrr. He laughed.

I laughed too. Then I turned around so he wouldn't see me blush. I know he was just joking, but I think I took it the wrong way.

-What's this? He said.

He started flipping pages of you (my diary). I ran to him and stole my diary from his hands.

-Never, EVER! In your life touch this book without my permission, ok? This is my diary and nobody touches or reads it but me! I said to him.

-What do you have there that is so important? He questioned.

-Well I have really big secrets that I can't tell anyone, not even you. I have so much things in there that I can't tell anyone. Promise me that you'll never touch this book, unless I give permission.

-I promise. He said.

-Good. I said.

-Well, we better get to the mall now. Now it's the hour everyone's there. He said.

-Ok, just let me eat breakfast and then do my makeup so we can go. I said

When I finished my makeup, we got to the car and he drove to the mall. When we were there I was really scared. And I said to him:

-Ross, um. I know this is kind of embarrassing but I don't know how to flirt or to get in a conversation with a stranger.

-That's not embarrassing, that's actually very adorable. Look, if you see a guy that you like, invent an excuse to talk to him or just say hi and put on a really out of this world conversation. But warning, don't take too seriously the conversation. Just act dumb but not ugly dumb. You can play with your hair and look around like you're thinking of butterflies and rainbows. Guys like that. Also, don't make too much eye contact with the guy. Us, guys think that the girl just wants to be friends or something that's not involved with being more than that. If it works, you can playfully touch his hands, fingers or arms and make a good compliment about it.

-Well, ok. It doesn't seem that hard. I smiled at him.

-Believe me. You don't even have to try to look cute or beautiful in front of a guy because you already are, Jasmine.

Smiled at the ground and blushed. I swear he saw me blushed and smiled.

We were walking around and I saw a really cute boy alone sitting on the floor. He was a dirty blonde with chocolate brown eyes. He had a Spongebob hat, a pink v neck shirt, dark jeans with a colorful rock style belt and yellow "All Star" converse. I could tell he worked out because his arms looked really strong.

-Oh My God Ross, that boy over there is so cute! Look at him, he's the one wearing the Spongebob hat. I said.

-You like blondes, don't you? I'm kidding, go over there and get yourself a date. I'll be waiting for you near the coffee shop. He smiled.

I just rolled my eyes and walked down to the blonde boy.

-Hey, are you okay? I mean you are all alone sitting here on the floor looking down at your phone. I smiled.

He laughed.

-Yes I'm ok, I'm just bored. I'm Brad. He smiled.

-I'm Jasmine. I smiled while shaking hands with him.

-That's a beautiful name, like you. He smiled.

I smiled and blushed a little.

-Do you want to go for a walk? He said.

-Yeah sure! I said.

-So, how old are you? He asked me.

-16. I said.

-16? I thought you were like 14 or something, wow. I'm 16 too. He smiled.

I laughed.

-I like to play football with my friends and sometimes play Call of duty with my neighbors. I said.

-You play football and Call of duty? You're AWESOME! You can add me if you want, I'm _xxbrad123_. He smiled.

-Hang on, let me type that down on my phone. I'm_ zombieJassxox _by the way. I smiled.

-Cool. He said.

-And are you from here or something? He asked.

-Actually, I'm from Puerto Rico. But I've been raised here by my sister since I was 12 years old because my dad and mom died in a car accident when I was 9 and she was 19.

-I'm so sorry. He said while giving me a hug.

-It's ok, because they're in a better place now. I smiled.

-Anyways what about you? I asked.

-Yes, I am from here. I actually live my mom and my brother. I go to school Mondays to Thursdays from 8:00am to 12:00pm. And yeah, just living the Cali life you know.

-Oh ok cool. I smiled.

Right there his phone vibrated and he started to see the screen of his phone.

-Hey I gotta go but here's my number, so text me sometime?

-Yeah, of course! I smiled.

-Great, it's 310-309-9986. He smiled

-Ok, by the way mine's 424-678-9821. I said

-Ok, bye Jasmine. He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Then he walked away. I touched my cheek and blushed.

I was making my way to the coffee shop when Ross stopped me.

-So, how'd go? He smiled.

-You were spying on me! I smiled.

-I'm sorry, I couldn't resist myself to watch the first time my girl gets a date! He smiled.

-He gave me his number and I gave him mine. He said to text him sometime and then he kissed my cheek.

-Aw! You two are going to be such a great couple. He laughed.

-I guess, he's pretty cool. I said.

-Oh! You like him, you like him! You so like him. He said.

-What? no! I just talked to him for about 30 minutes that's it! I said.

-Pft, yeah right. Like I believe that.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in in the arm.

-OW! What was that for? He said rubbing his arm.

-For not believing in me! I said.

-It's because you are a LIAR! He smiled.

I just ignored him the whole way back to home. He's so immature and cute. I LOVE HIM!

I'm just doing the date thing to get Ross out of my head for a while, but I think that's not going to be so easy.


	8. Chapter 8

6/15/12

Dear Diary:

Today…Today was…um…. ONE OF THE WORST DAYS EVER! You'll understand why:

I was walking around on the neighborhood when Ross stopped me.

-Jasmine! Have you texted the guy? He said.

-His name is Brad. I said.

-Sorry. Have you texted Brad? He asked again.

-Um, no. I said it with a "oh no" fake look on my face.

-Dude! You should have texted him ages ago! Go… NOW! Text him before it's too late and doesn't want to go out with.

-Um, Yeah that's kind of the idea!

-So, you don't want to go out with him? He said seriously.

-Well I kind of want to because he's really cute, but on the other side I don't because I like somebody else. I said. Then I realized I shouldn't have said that.

-Oh! Can I know who this somebody else is? He said smiling.

-No! You'll never know, NOBODY WILL NEVER KNOW! I said running away.

I looked back and he was running after me, that's when I decided to go faster and faster. I jumped benches, neighborhood cars, and climbed houses. He was still chasing me not saying a word. I was jumping and climbing house to house, until I entered in somebody's garage. He didn't saw me and continued running. I first laughed at him but then I heard somebody saying to me:

-Get out of my garage!

I laughed and ran out of there, back to my house. When I was in the kitchen, I heard somebody opening the door. I ran all over my house until I found the first place to hide; the shower. The person opening the door was Ross.

-Jasmine, I'm going to find you! And when I do, you're going to tell me who do you like whenever you like it or NOT!

The pulse of my heart became higher and higher and then SLAM! He opened the door of the shower. I started to scream and tried to run away but he didn't let me. He grabbed me by my arm really hard and threw me on the couch.

-ROSS! THAT WAS VERY RUDE! I said angrily.

-Says the one who's keeping secrets from me. He said really angry.

I got scared and tried to change the theme of the conversation.

-Hey, Ross where's Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel? I haven't seen them in ages. I said.

-Oh, they are all staying at a hotel because… HEY! Don't try to change the topic of this conversation. Tell me, who is the person you like.

-I, I, I… I can't. I'm sorry. I cried.

-You know what, I'm going to find out, and you know how I'm going to? He said.

Right there he grabbed you (my diary).

-THIS! He said.

-OH,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! You can't read my diary. In there are so many secrets that you can't know! I can't let you read my diary.

-Well if you're keeping secrets from me, what kind of best friend are you? Don't you remember what you said to me the other day? You said that we TRUST each other. Well that seems like a lie because you don't trust me.

I thought about it and said to him:

-You can read my diary in one condition. The condition of letting me update my diary right now. Then I'll give it to you. I promise.

-Ok. He said.

-By the way, if you're going to read my diary, read from the first page to the last, I have a special message on today's page.

-Ok. He said again.

So Ross, if you've read all the pages written in my diary, that means you already know who the boy I like is… it's you! I didn't have the courage to tell you because I know you don't like me and I think this could ruin our awesome friendship. Just so you know that by the time you're reading this, I'm not going to be home. Who knows if I'll still be alive? Don't try to find me, it's not worth it, but this is all I have to say to you:

I LOVE YOU ROSS SHOR LYNCH, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I'LL ALWAYS WILL.

Your best friend:

Jasmine.


	9. Chapter 9

Ross' POV:

-Oh shit! How could I be so stupid, WHY! Oh my god I have to go find her!

I typed her number really fast on my phone and called her.

-Hello? Jasmine said.

-JASMINE, WHERE ARE YOU! I said.

-Look you read my diary, right? She said.

-Of course. I said.

-I told you to don't go find me because it's not worth it. She said.

- I don't give a shit about that. Tell me where you are, please! I said.

-If you really want to find me, try to figure out what I'm going to say right now, ok? She said.

-What is it? I said.

-Listen carefully. Is the place you and I first met. Is the place where we first became best friends.

That's all. Bye Ross.

-Wait, Jasmine I don't… ugh!

I tried to remember but it didn't work. I tried and tried, but nothing came into my head. We went to many places over the past 5 years it's difficult for me to remember.

Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel came back home today and my room was such a mess. I didn't even bother to clean it, why? It's going to get dirty again. If only Jasmine where here, she would help me clean it. God! If I knew I was the one she loved, I would've kissed her the first I knew. But NO, I had to act like I didn't liked her, actually made her to get a boyfriend… for what? To actually hurt myself even more? Why can't she see that I love her more than she loves me? She's my entire world. She's the reason I'm alive.

Right there I started to cry in my bed. I cried for hours, still trying to remember where's the place she told me. I heard the doorbell rang and whipped the tears off my face. I opened and hugged Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel. We talked so much. They told me how awesome was the hotel and everything. Then I went to my room and found a picture of Jasmine. I started to cry again. Rydel and my other siblings opened the door and I cried even more:

-Ross, why are you crying? And where's Jasmine? Rydel said closing the door.

-She's gone. Who knows where she is right now. I said still crying.

-WHAT! What happened? Rocky said scared.

-It's a long story. I said whipping tears off my face.

-Bro, we have time you know? Ryland said.

-Well you know that I like Jasmine, a lot; right? I said.

-Duh! That's the most obvious thing ever Ross. Everyone said at the same time.

-Well I read her diary because I wanted to know who the boy she liked was. I said.

-Don't tell me you took it from her Ross! Rydel said.

-No, she gave me permission. I said.

-Oh ok, and? Riker said.

-It's… me.

-Aw, I KNEW IT! But that doesn't still make sense why she's gone. Rydel said.

-Well she wrote me a little message on her diary saying that by the time I would be reading it, she would be gone. I talked to her today on the phone and she said to me she was in the place we first met and became best friends. And I don't remember where is it.

-Ross! Now how are we going to find her? Riker said.

-I, I don't know. I said.

-Let me call her. Rydel said.

-You can try, but she won't answer. I've called her about 45 times today and she didn't answer. I said starting to cry.

-Shh. It's ok Ross. Rydel said rubbing my back.

-NO! IT'S NOT OK! SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND I CAN'T FIND HER! You don't know how in love I am with her. I was so stupid, I can't even forgive myself. Do you know how bad I want to see and touch her again. Do you know how badly I want to kiss her perfect lips? Do you know how badly I want to cuddle with her?

-Ross, I know this seems a little harsh but you'll meet another girl and forgive all about Jasmine. Rocky said.

-… Get out. I said opening the door.

-What? He said crossing her arms.

-You heard me, get out. Everyone get out! I said getting angry.

-Ross I was just telling you the…

-GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM RYDEL, RIKER, RYLAND AND ROCKY LYNCH! I said yelling angrily at them.

They ran out of my door and went directly to Rydel's bedroom. She shut the door really hard. I just did the same.

I was in my bed, watching videos recorded on my phone of me and Jasmine. Then it hit me:

-THE PARK! I screamed.

I ran out of my house, leaving everyone so confused. I made my way to the park and I saw Jasmine sitting on a bench.

-JASMINE! I yelled making my way to her.

She didn't even look at me, which kind of pissed me of.

-Jasmine! I said hugging her, but she didn't hug me back.

-Oh my god, I thought I had lost you forever. I said smiling.

She just sat there not even looking at me.

-Jasmine?

She didn't say anything.

-Say something to me. I said.

-What took you so long. She said.

-Well I king of forgot of the place we first met but I remembered and here I am! I said trying to smile.

-Well, you can forget about me. She said trying to get away but I grabbed her.

-I can't forget about you. You're my entire world, you're everything to me, you're the reason I'm alive, you're the love of my life. I said to her.

-Psh. Yeah, right. You're only saying this to me so I can go back home and be your best friend again.

At that moment I got really mad and pulled her close to me. I crushed my lips to hers and began kissing her. At first I was the only one kissing, but then she kissed me back. I felt little fireworks exploding all over my stomach. I liked her lip so she would let me enter, and she did. I putted my hands on her waist and she putted hers on my neck. That was a REAL kiss. It was romantic and passionate at the same time. It did last long but she pulled out for air. She pushed me and I feel on the grass. She was laying on top of me kissing. Then we had to stop because the children were seeing us and their mothers were not happy about it. We started to laugh and hold hands all the way back home. When I opened the door, everyone jumped into Jasmine, they were so happy to see her, but not me.

-Look, dudes. I'm sorry for yelling at everyone, I was just very mad and sad at that moment.

-Bro, you know we always forgive you! Rydel said.

I just smiled. Then I whispered to Jasmine:

-Should we tell them?

-Tell them what? She said.

-That we are a couple. I said blushing.

- I thought you'll never ask. She said.

Then I kissed her and everyone stopped talking.

-I knew you guys liked each other, I just knew it! Rocky said.

-WE'VE GOT LOVE BIRDS IN THA HOUSE! Riker said.

We both blushed and hold hands.

Rydel just took Jasmine to her bedroom and locked themselves there. I was a little jealous because I wanted to spend more time with her but I realized that I haven't shared enough time with my brothers.

-About time Ross! Rocky said.

-Hey, it's not easy getting a girlfriend as good as Jasmine. You'll never get a girlfiend as good and hot as Jasmine. She's the best. I love her! I said.

-Oh, yeah! … You're right. He said.

Everyone laughed.

-Lol, next thing you know we'll be at Ross' wedding really bored, waiting for the event to finish so we could PARTY! Ryland said.

I blushed. I've never imagine how mine and Jasmine's wedding would be. I want to marry her in the beach, because it's the place I would like to spend more time with her and also is the place she beat her greatest fear.

Riker saw me blushing and continued.

-And then there will be little Jasmines and little Rosses running around the house, coloring the walls with crayons and spilling juice all over the floor.

I blushed even more. My face was completely red.

-Huh, yeah. I said.

-I so need to get a girlfriend. Rocky said.

-Yeah, keep wishing bro! Ryland said.

-Wait, what? I thought you were gay! I said.

-DUDE! What the actual fuck? You're joking, right?

-Dude, of course I am! I laughed.

Rocky just gave me the: _I'm going to kill you _face.

Then everyone started playing Call of duty. I wasn't playing because I wanted to spend time with Jasmine.

I walked toward Rydel's bedroom door and opened it.

-Oh, hey Ross! Jasmine said while Rydel was painting her nails.

-Hey! I said.

-Um Ross, why are you here? Rydel said.

-I live here. I said trying to act stupid.

-I know moron, I mean here: In my bedroom! Rydel said.

-Oh, I just wanted to spend time with Jasmine… and you! I said.

-Oh! Well in that case, grab a chair. Rydel said.

-Ok. I said.

I was sitting there like a dork. They were talking about dresses, shoes, hello kitty, hair, and famous "cute" guys. I was so bored that I actually got out of the room without they noticing and started playing Xbox with my brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine's POV:

-Well, a lot of drama has happened in my life that it would take me a billion of hours to just talk about it. I am really happy because… ROSS SHOR LYNCH IS MY BOYFRIEND! I never thought he would like me, I mean he's always seemed attracted to other girls but me. I just want to kiss him one more time and touch his blonde hair and… God! It gives me butterflies just to think about him and…

-You really mean that? A familiar voice asked.

-Um, yeah. He's perfect! I think I've been in love with him since the day we first met; in the park, five years ago! But I guess I started to discover that feeling over the past months. But anyways, I just want to cuddle with him all day and all night! I said.

-So do I! Ross said opening my bedroom door.

-Oh…God! I, I, I … Jasmine is not available, please leave a message after the beep… beeeeeep! I said really nervous trying to hide myself under my bed sheets.

-You know, I heard what you said. You really like me, don't you?

I didn't answer.

-Just because you're trying to hide under your bed sheets, doesn't mean that I can't see you! He said.

I didn't answer.

-Well, are you going to stop "hiding" or not?

I didn't answer.

-Oh well, I guess I'll just leave and maybe make out with a really cute girl in the neighborhood that is always checking ME out. He said.

At that moment I got really mad and jealous I jumped out of my bed and jumped into his back and started to yell:

-HOW DARE YOU CALL THAT BITCH CUTE WHEN YOU LIKE ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? HUH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO KISS YOU AGAIN? YOUR KISSES ARE PRICELESS, NO ONE CAN KISS BETTER THAN YOU! AND…

-Say no more! He said smiling and putting me down. He began to kiss me. Man! That felt so good… I couldn't resist but to pull out just to smile and to hug him.

-You want to stay for the night? I asked him.

-Yeah, that'll be fun! He said smiling at me.

-Ross? Not that kind of fun! I said crossing my arms.

-I wasn't talking about that… why do you have to be so dirty minded?

-I AM NOT SO DIRTY MINDED! Just so you know, It just came into my head the idea that you were talking about sex.

-I'm just teasing with you, baby! He said while hugging me.

-Oh, well I'm sorry that I brought that up and…

-Shhh, you talk too much. He said covering my mouth with his hand.

Next thing I knew he dragged me to my bed and laid beside me. He started to pull me closer to him. I did the same. I kissed his front head and played with his blonde hair while touching his fingers.

-You know that I love you, right? I said.

-I know, but not more as I do! You're my entire world. I'm always thinking about you and when I see you, I feel butterflies all over my tummy and when I kiss you, I feel fireworks. I love you.

-Wow, IS LIKE YOU READ MY MIND! I feel all of those things too! I said.

Right there, he kissed me, but I pulled out very quickly.

-What's wrong? He asked.

-Well, nothing. I just… na, it's nothing. I said.

-Jasmine, don't lie to me, what's going on. He said.

-Who's that "cute girl" you were talking about? I said.

-What? …Oh! I just made her up to make you jealous, nobody's cuter than you baby!

Right there, I flushed.

-And nobody is cuter than you Ross! I said.

- … One question. Um, why do you call me Ross all the time? I mean, don't you have a nickname for me like I have one for you? I call you baby! Because you're cute and adorable, like a baby! He said.

-Oh! Well, I never thought about giving you a nickname, I mean your name is already perfect: Ross! I call you Ross all the time because I really like that name. If I ever get the chance to get a baby boy, I'm naming him Ross or Rocky. I said.

-Why Rocky? He said laughing.

-I WANT MY "CHILD" TO BE SEXY! I said.

We both laughed.

-Hey, I'm sexy! He said.

-Yeah, but Rocky is sexy-er. I said.

Right there we heard someone yell:

-YEAH! I TOLD YOU ROSS, I'M SEXY! WOOHOO! I KNEW IT!

We both laughed realizing that was Rocky and ran out of the house.

-ROCKY! Were you spying on us? Ross asked him.

-No, well kind of. Your phone accidently called me and I heard all of your conversation with Jasmine. By the way Jasmine, if you ever have children, I suggest you to call one of them Rocky.

Right there we all laughed.

-Hey, bro; Are you coming over now, or later? Rocky asked Ross.

-Na, I'm staying over Jasmine's. Ross said to Rocky.

-Okay, but don't do anything that involves the penetration of the pe…

-WE HEARD YOU ROCKY AND NO WE AREN'T DOING THAT… LOVE U! Ross yelled at Rocky while making his way to my house with me.

When we entered to my house I asked Ross:

-So, what do you want to do?

-Well, I just want to sleep. Aren't you tired? He asked.

-No, and it's only 10:35 pm. I usually go to bed at 3:00 or 4:00 am.

- … Wow, that explains why you wake up at 2:00 or 3:00 pm. Ross

-Well, what are you doing standing here, go to bed young lad! I said.

-Yes sir… ma'am! He said trying to act like a soldier.

When he went to my bedroom, I turned on the Tv and started to watch Family Guy marathon.

Then, I heard Ross yelling and moaning from my bedroom. I quickly ran to my room and he was screaming:

-NO, STOP IT! SHE'S MINE, GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HER!

-ROSS, ROSS; HONEY WAKE UP! I yelled to him while shaking him.

Right there he latterly jumped out of my bed.

-Honey, are you ok?

-Yeah, I just had a bad dream … HEY! You called me Honey! He smiled.

-Oh, I guess that's my new nickname for you: Honey! I smiled.

-Never mind, can you tell me what was going on in your dream? I asked him.

-Well, you remember that guy that I made you to go out with: Brad?

-Yeah? I said.

-Well in my dream/nightmare Brad kidnapped you because you didn't called him so you guys could go on a date. And I tried to save you, but I failed and he killed you while me watching. And then, you woke me up.

-Well, it was just a nightmare. I guess you dreamed about that because maybe, just maybe, you're afraid of losing me?

-Yeah… Hey, how do you know that I'm afraid of losing you? … Have you been spying me? He joked.

-No, it was just a lucky guess. I smiled.

-Huh, yeah… Well I'm watching you!

We both laughed.

-Honey! What do you want for breakfast? I asked him.

-I love it when you call me Honey. He smiled.

-Anyways, I want… WAFFLES!

-Coming right up! I smiled to him.

Right there, we kissed. You could say we were like a married couple. We loved each other so much, we couldn't last not even 1 minute without each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Ross's POV:

Oh my gosh! I thought this moment would never come; I am Jasmine's boyfriend! Wow, I can't believe it. I mean I thought I would be in the friend zone forever! Thank God I'm not there anymore. I mean can you imagine how would it be if she ever got in a breakup and I would've to hear her cry and whine about that "special boy" and about what "they had was something special" BLAH!

Right there something hit the window of my bedroom and I opened it to see what was going on.

-Oh! It's just you! You know you just could've entered to the house. It's not like we have some secret relationship. I said to Jasmine.

-I know, but in the movies it's so romantic when the boy or the girl hits his or her window so they could just talk. Jasmine said.

Right there she threw me a flower.

-Aw, thanks baby! It's beautiful like you. I said.

I know I made her blush but I just smiled.

-So, I was just wondering, can you come over now? I have to tell you something really important. Jasmine said.

-Yeah, sure! Give me a minute. I said.

I got out of my house and went to hers.

-Hey baby! I said kissing her.

-Hey! She said.

-So, what's up? I asked her.

-Well you see, there's this…um thing, situation and I just, kind of… wanted to…um, just… you know what forget it. She said rubbing her neck.

-What's that? I asked her.

-What? She said.

-That. I said walking closer to her and rubbing her arm.

-Oh! That's just… um, I fell and…

I didn't listen and turned her around to see her back. I lifted her shirt up and saw like a million of bruises on her neck and back. She pushed me and tried to run to her bedroom but I got her.

-Who did this to you? I asked her.

-Nobody, I did this to myself. She said trying to not cry.

-Really, you expect me to believe that? I said.

-Yeah, I mean no…

-Look, I know when you're lying to me and this is one of those moments. Now tell me, who did this to you? I asked her.

-Ok, It was Brad. BUT PLEASE! Don't even think of trying to find him. I don't want you to get hurt. She said.

I tried to calm down, but it didn't work.

-SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE THAT GAY FAGGOT HURT MY GIRL! HUH?

-Ross, calm down! It's ok.

-NO! IT'S NOT OK! YOU'RE NOT OK! EVERYTHING IT'S NOT OK UNTIL I GET THAT DICK TO STOP HURTING YOU! I said punching one of the pillows of her living room couch. Tell me, did he do anything else to you love? I said trying to calm down.

-Well…

She pulled her shirt off and there were a lot of bruises and cuts all over her stomach.

-Mother of God…

I covered my face with my hands trying not to scream. I was really angry but at the same time I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

-That's it! I'm not leaving until that dick appears so I can punch him really hard on his disfigured face. Also, I have to take care of you princess, I mean haven't you notice that you can't walk well? I said.

-I am your princess? She smiled.

-And always will! I smiled at her.

And then we kissed. I carried her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

-Do you need anything princess? I asked to her.

-Just a little time with my prince, my yellow prince! She smiled.

-You just know how much I love yellow, do you? I asked her.

-Oh you know it dude! She said trying to look gangster.

-That's it! I think I'm not going to last longer with this cuteness of yours? I said smiling.

-Mine? Everything you do it's cute! Face it, you're cutter than me in everything, that's why everyone loves you honey! She said.

-Oh yeah, well everyone may think that, but I don't agree. You're and always will be the cutest person on this world.

Right there she blushed.

-I make you blush a lot, don't I? I asked her.

-Actually, you're the only one! She said smiling.

-See! I can't, really. I swear, If you weren't like you are right now, I would totally hug you tight and never let you go. I said.

-Well, right now that sounds really painful to me. She said.

-But, I can still sleep with you? I said.

-That's the reason I let you take care of me. She said.

Right there my phone rang.

_-Hello? _

_-Oh! Hey dad, what up?_

_-No, I'm not coming home. I'm taking care of Jasmine. She needs help to get around the house._

_-No, it's just that she fell and injured her left leg, but she's fine._

_-Well, bye!_

-Why did you lie to your dad? She asked me.

-Look, If my dad finds out about what really happened, I swear the cops wouldn't get out of your house for about a year. You're part of the family to us. I said.

-Oh! Well, ok? She said looking confused.

-Don't worry, sometimes I think he's overprotective with me all the time.

-Oh! So want to watch a movie? She asked.

-Which one? If it's about romance is fine with me. I said.

-Just my favorite movie: The Blue Lagoon. It's old. But not old as Romeo and Juliet. And yes, it is about romance, but I don't want to spoil anything to you about the movie, but trust me, you'll love it!

-Ok, well let's watch it! I said.

_After watching the movie:_

-Wow, that's movie was… I'm speechless. I FREAKING LOVE IT! I said.

-I told you, you would love it! She said kissing me.

-But Romeo and Juliet still my #1. I said to her.

-Ok, whatever, I still love you! She said.

-I know! But, I love you more! I said kissing her.

-Well, I'm getting tired so I'm just going to close my eyes and fall asleep. She said.

-WAIT, WAIT FOR ME! I yelled at her from the bathroom.

I took off my pants and shirt and laid beside her. She smiled and closed her eyes. I kissed her ford head.

-Goodnight baby, I love you. I whispered.

Then, I fell asleep.


End file.
